


[Podfic] Always Should Be Someone You Really Love

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE2016 [20]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Planet, Alien Technology, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Genderswap, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: John thinks for a minute, then tilts his head and asks, “Do you think we’re lesbians now?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anatsuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/gifts).
  * Inspired by [always should be someone you really love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/258281) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



> Reocrded for Anatsuno for #ITPE2016! 
> 
> Thanks to thingswithwings for having blanket permission!!
> 
> Thanks ReenaJenkins for doing the lovely cover art for this podfic!

Cover Art provided by ReenaJenkins.

| 

## Always Should Be Someone You Really Love 

  


**Author:** ThingsWithWings  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
  
**Pairing:** McKay/Sheppard  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** John thinks for a minute, then tilts his head and asks, “Do you think we’re lesbians now?”  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bSGA%5d%20Always%20Should%20Be%20With%20Someone%20You%20Love.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/258281) | **Wordcount:** 16431  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bSGA%5d%20Always%20Should%20Be%20With%20Someone%20You%20Love.mp3) | **Size:** 98 MB | **Duration:** 1:46:38  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bSGA%5d%20Always%20Should%20Be%20With%20Someone%20You%20Love.m4b) | **Size:** 51 MB | **Duration:** 1:46:38  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
